A New Start
by Applecandra
Summary: It has been decided. The gifted adolescents will be given a fair chance. At a boarding school! Sutcliffe High has been built to teach all superheroes and supervillains. What happens when pink haired villainess meets a certain red head? Will sparks fly!
1. A Decision

Hey readers!!! Eee!!! I'm very excited to show you my very first fanfic EVER!!! Its kinda basic and alot of fluff but I love writing and wanted to see how people react to it. Lots of criticism welcome, help me make a story for you and all that jazz! Anyways time to get on with it so bye!!!!

**JK**

A large oval table surrounded by adults of very different appearance lay in the empty room. The wind could be heard whistling through the rafters of the old abandoned warehouse. The ground creaked with decay and the ceiling drooped. Some occupants glared at the other directly across in disdain, others tried to offer up smiles of reassurance to the closest sitting near. A few did not even look up. A man of tall stature and obvious importance stood up along with another of equal power. The air stiffened as they prepared to speak.

"This matter has gotten out of hand" declared the first his eyes drifting over the dark room, "We must agree on the matter of total removal, this is not the world for children." A large crash could be heard echoing the bare walls. All turned to the end of the table where a man had risen up and smashed the table with his fist

"They are not children!" he shouted. His fist had splintered the wooden table. Over his eyes a dark mask concealed his identity and his husky voice continued, "We've trusted them with many difficult tasks that have saved the world, why not remove the troublemakers and spare the heroes." He glared pointedly opposite him; the receiver of this glare twisted her mouth in a wicked grimace.

"This is the point of our plan and you know it, old friend. We plan to remove the troublemakers and also the others. A fresh start, to let them choose."

"He is right" said the man standing beside, he looked out towards his very different colleagues, "We all know that this is what is best, and we must not fight it. It does not matter anyways; I have already agreed that our side will take part." The room erupted in chaos. Some flew off their chairs in a pitiable attempt to attack the speaker, the others tried to hold back their colleagues. The other side remained in their seats nervously chuckling at outburst, till their speaker grimly nodded his head. The same reaction did not occur. This other side looked more defeated then outraged a few released breaths of relief. The room quietened down till everyone was in their seats. Some were restrained but still in their seats.

"We understand your feelings, and we would not continue if this wasn't our only option" whispered the first speaker; he was worn out by the meeting. Lines of worry etched into his forehead. The second picked up where he left off

"Now everyone, listen to the head of this newly founded operation as she fills in the details." He nodded towards a younger lady sitting in the corner. She stood up smoothing the tight bun which held her mahogany hair. Her mouth was stretched in a serious line yet her eyes sparkled with life.

"Thank you, good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you know I will be personally leading this project. Plan Semester is as follows, Occupy a massive high tech facility with every adolescent super human on the planet" Her glasses glinted in the light, "and teach them a normal curriculum along with special classes for abnormalities"

"Basically, a high school?" enquired a timid older woman.

"Yes ma'am, exactly like a high school"

**JK**

The adolescent villains huddled in small groups inside the large hall. It resembled an indoor sports complex for normal high school students, complete with a rope climbing wall and basketball net. From the ropes a girl hung upside down. Her bright pink eyes appeared catlike as they scanned the scene. The strange colour matched her hair which now hung loose and swayed as she rocked back and forth. She felt uncomfortable out of her normal outfit; the new uniform was bugging her already. It was made up of a blouse (colour of your choice), a pleated black skirt that just grazed the top of your knee, thick black knee socks and the worst of all dainty black flats. Jinx smirked to herself as she admired her thick army boots with bright pink laces.

She wore a deep lavender blouse with a dark tank-top underneath. It all went well with her grey complexion. Some would even go as far to say as that the uniform was perfect for her, but she wasn't one to agree without a fight (even if she did like it.) She sighed inwardly when she spotted a distressed figure waving to get her attention. The young man had a single but very large eye within a complicated mess of machinery upon his head. She glanced down at him.

"Jinx, please! Get down! Do you want to start off with everyone looking at you're... um..." said a blushing Seemore. The reason for his concern was simple, skirt plus upside down equals well... disaster. Jinx grinned at his protective nature; there was nothing to worry about though. Underneath the skirt she had on also a pair of shorts just for these kinds of situations, but he didn't know that. She decided to push his buttons a little bit more.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she inquired with an innocent look, "I do not see a problem with using the new school's exercising equipment." While she was saying this she swung back and forth a little bit farther. Her skirt barely clung to her thighs. She stretched back into an upright standing position and quickly slid down the rope. Seemore's eyes bulged as her skirt flew up, revealing the mid thigh length black shorts. He glared in anger but secretly sighed in relief, he sensed some very unfavourable characters lose interest. He did not want anyone eyeing Jinx, well except maybe him

"Sorry," she said as she passed by, "could not resist."

"Do you know what could have happened? What if this was a new training facility? Do you think they want to see a girl... you know... um revealing her..."

"I said I was sorry" she replied with a shrug. Noticing his forlorn look she playfully punched him trying to brighten his mood. He grinned and punched her back. The pair strolled over to where their team gathered. The lazy bunch she had grown accustomed to, were lounging around the thick gym mats they had dragged over. They all had on the mandatory black slacks and dress shirts. Unsurprisingly they had all chosen black, it was the most mysterious and (as Jinx only knew) the easiest to wash.

"Okay team, what's the report" she demanded.

"Nothing much little lady," drawled Billy, "We've been askin' around but no one seems to know what's happenin'."Jinx groaned in frustration. She slumped down onto the mat trying to figure out why they would be called here. It didn't seem like a prison, but it was definitely not a training facility, as Seemore thought. She slammed onto her back angrily and glared at the high ceiling above her. It was her job to protect her team, her family. She allowed them to be dragged to this facility without knowing the consequences. They could all be captured and hauled into prison for all she knew.

"Could this day get any worse?" she groaned to herself.

"Well darling," someone purred, "depends on how you feel about seeing me" Jinx glanced up to stare into the face of her best friend. She started beaming.

"Cheshire!!!!" she screamed while jumping up to embrace her close friend.

"Jinxie, honey!!!" Cheshire squealed back. Jinx pulled back to take in the girl she hadn't seen since her last foreign hive training session. She was quite a beauty as noticed by the male population of the room. Her skin was a beautiful milky white which contrasted with her bright emerald eyes, ruby red lips and long silky ebony hair pulled into a high pony tail. Her blouse was a lovely pale green and she had on a thick silk belt with oriental patterns of blossoms.

When the two first met they instantly connected due to their love of all things involving martial arts. Later on they discovered that in a world of dominant male villains, they were two of the only pleasant girls and immediately stuck together. Cheshire settled down on the mat while Jinx went around with introductions. The boys, sadly to say, were dazzled. Jinx was delighted at the zombie-like action. Zombies were easier to boss around then adolescent young men.

"Ah hem, Ah hem." coughed a woman standing at a microphone near the front. All eyes turned their attention towards her. She smoothed the non-existent wrinkles in the skirt of her suit. She spoke out in a clear clipped voice, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, my name is Ms. Kathleen. Many of you may be wondering why you have been gathered here today." Faint murmurings spread throughout the crowd of miscreants and delinquents.

"Well, I am here to explain." She took a deep breath before continuing, "You are all members of the masked population of our world, and you are all of an age when most would be at high school. Many of you have been forced to act as adults before you are ready and doing so you lose out on these precious few years of childhood. A decision has been made; you are all deserving of a normal life along with training for your 'special skills'. Therefore this has been built." She said indicating the space around her, "A school for the specially gifted of the world. A boarding school of sorts, you will all attend classes along with other activities. You will be allowed to socialize like normal teenagers, without the pressures of an adult world. A different world. A better experience. A new start." She declared with a bright smile. The hall fell in silence. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"I hope you enjoy this coming year. We ought to be spending a lot of time together," she chirped, "You will be called up alphabetically to be put in your years and classes, please be orderly." She smiled sweetly at them and pulled out a list from her clipboard.

"Oh and one more announcement, as I said this is a school for the specially gifted therefore there is no separation. A school for villains... and heroes"

The hall erupted in chaos.

**JK**

YAy chaos!! So hope you like it so far, it will be a jinx/kid flash story with maybe a few hints at others (Don't worry I'll try to stick to canon) I guess I'll see you at instalment two, the heroes' section! Read and review if ya want, ByE!!


	2. Names

Hey! Round two is here, Thanks to CGBabydoll! The first **ever** reviewer!! Merci beaucoup!! Also Cheshire is very awesome! Anyways here we go!!

**JK**

At the opposite of the expansive campus, a theatre held the well known heroes called the titans. When you entered you saw expansive rows of crimson seats. The thick navy curtains were pulled at the edge of the empty stage. The theatre felt fresh and newly built.

Groups of adolescents were spread across the seats. Lounging and chatting. Friends waved to each other and squeals of recognition could be heard echoing off the walls. Five very familiar teenagers gathered at the edge of the wide stage. A masked boy could be seen pacing the length of the stage, almost creating a deep trough in his wake. He pulled at the collar of the red dress shirt he was forced to wear.

Starfire floated after the muttering boy wonder. Her pale green eyes sparkled with traces of worry. Her brow was scrunched in deep thought. Her light purple blouse suited her well, but she still felt uncomfortable and overheated with the material covering her midriff and arms. She agreed to roll up the sleeves as a compromise.

A flash of red and yellow caught her eye. She looked up and spotted a fellow red head trying to signal a message to her. Her eyes widened in recognition and she nodded at his strange movements, or as it should be called 'frantic waving and miming till he gave up and shouted I'll handle it'. She warily drifted back to her other friends. The young man started to casually stroll towards the distressed boy wonder. He admired the wear his friend had already created in the stage. "Something to grab his attention" he thought in his head. His face lit up with an idea and he started to whistle the Batman theme. Robin looked up in annoyance and spotted a grin before it sped off.

"Hey!" a face appeared in front of him before speeding off, "Boy wonder!" He spoke up behind him. Robin spun around to glare at the annoying young man but he was already gone. "Got a frown?" he stopped behind him "turn it upside down" He pulled at Robin's cheeks. He just dodged out of the choke hold he was almost put in. Flash sped around his friend proceeding to poke and tease him when he stopped. Others giggled at the antics, cheering on one of the two.

"Maybe I'm here. Or now I'm here. Here I am. Can't catch meeEEE..." squealed Kid Flash. Robin had pulled his long staff cutting Flash's actions short. He flew into the side of the stage. A large crash could be heard and Flash's head appeared from underneath a mess of lighting equipment. The viewers tried to hide their laughter. But they did not try that hard.

"Aw bud! That's not cool" protested Flash. Robin didn't help him though, he couldn't move. He was finally able to laugh and nothing could stop him. Flash untangled himself only to trip over a stray cord. Robin guffawed even harder. Behind him Starfire let out a sigh of relief. Robin had been in a bad mood ever since they had arrived. No one had been told the meaning of coming here. Robin suspicious nature immediately made him think of traps and schemes. It took Kid Flash two seconds to do what she had spent the whole day doing.

"Hey, sorry Flash. Here want some help" Robin relented and reached out a hand. He reluctantly accepted it and the two quickly made up. They had known each other quite a long while. When you're both a young side kick to a very famous superhero you can really connect. They had spent hours together playing tricks on their guardians. Along with their fellow partner in crime Speedy who watched their antics from a corner. He chuckled to himself and started towards them till a skirt caught his eye. The two others saw his guilty face and waved him on. He shouted his thanks and sauntered over towards the group of girls.

"Ummm... Flash there is... something wrong with your uniform" Robin pointed out. Wally may have been wearing the black slacks, dark shoes and a yellow shirt, but underneath his shirt you could see the red lightning bolt of his super identity.

"What? The costume's a chick magnet," He said while flashing a charming smile towards a group of girls. "LadieeesseeEEE..." He squealed again, his friend had just grabbed his ear and dragged him towards where the other friends sat.

"Aw! Robin, c'mon!" he moaned but agreed to sit with the other titans. "Seems like everyone's here" Wally said while craning his neck to see.

"Isn't it glorious, friend Flash? All our friends are gathered here today" Starfire exclaimed. She flitted above them in her fit of joy. Robin eyes bulged out of his head. It seems Star did not think ahead with her new skirt, He quickly pulled her down onto the stage before Flash caught a glimpse. The others laughed at her expression of wonder and Robin's very red face.

"Ahem, Excuse me" Everyone turned to face a well-dressed woman who had appeared behind them at the centre of the stage. "Welcome everyone. Many of you may be wondering who I am and more importantly where you are." She moved forward capturing their attention. Some of the teenagers turned around and leaned forward to listen. "A decision has been made. You have all been chosen to attend a special new school. A school for super humans. You will attend normal classes and after school activities along with special classes for your gifts. A world free of the adult responsibilities bestowed on you. A new start." She beamed at the students in front of her. They were shocked but you could see that some really wanted this. Most loved to save the world but they always wanted to be normal.

"Well that was a good deal simpler" said the lady with a sigh, "Now please wait orderly as I call you up alphabetically to be put into your years and classes. And I should tell you this, but please brace yourselves. You will be attending a school for both heroes and... villains" she flinched.

"WHAT!!"

**JK**

"This is crazy" murmured Jinx to herself. They were all now standing in the large gym waiting to be called. Several large soldier-like men stood at the corners. They threw menacing looks at some of the tougher young men in front tending to their wounds. The woman at the microphone was calling out names. Her face was pale and her hands shook in shock. Jinx snickered to herself; she had certainly got a fright. A couple of the less level headed students had broken out in riot-like behaviour. It took a full hour to calm down the crowd. Jinx and Cheshire decided to watch from the safety of the rope wall.

"Honey, it'll be alright" Cheshire tried to console her friend, "Just think, we could be cheerleaders." She giggled at Jinx's horrified face. "Anyways, haven't you heard of the villain/hero relationship? Very passionate!" she purred with a wink.

"Ugh, no! All heroes are goody goody fools that suck the fun out of every situation and leave you feeling like a used idiot" Jinx whispered. Her eyes were misty and far away. She wrapped her arms around her side suddenly uncomfortable. Her friend placed a wary hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Sorry babe, I forgot"

"No, its fine! I'm fine, really" she replied. Cheshire gave her a look, she was not entirely convinced. "Really! I'm good, completely over it.

"Jade Nyugen!" shouted Ms. Kathleen.

"Shoot! That's me. I'll see you in a second, stay put" she squeezed Jinx's arm in support and strutted up to the front. All eyes turned towards her.

"Hello Miss Nyugen. You are the age of a sophomore and will be in class 2V. Please have a nice year" she said while handing over a pamphlet that contained her class list. Jade went to stand beside the others in her class. She spotted Jinx in the crowd and bit her lip in worry. The real name calling had caused a problem for everyone but it was insisted upon. Jade knew the real problem Jinx had with it. She felt helpless here, she wanted to go over and take care of her best friend.

"Jennifer Lucky!" Jinx groaned inwardly, she needed to move, to get this over with. All eyes swivelled round the room trying to find the person who owned the name. She stood up, trying to ignore the snickers that flooded the room. She hid her embarrassment with an icy glare. Every step was a challenge. She could hear the whispers, "Is this a joke?" or "Someone's mom hated her." They were all the same snide comments that didn't even register anymore. She did feel better though when a giggling girl beside her developed an embarrassingly heavy nosebleed. This sight allowed her to carry on a bit farther

"Good afternoon Miss Lucky. You are the age of a sophomore and will be in class 2V. I hope you have a nice year." Jinx snatched the pamphlet from her outstretched hands.

"Thank you." She snapped, "By the way my name is Jennifer Luckley"

**JK**

"Well, that was fun. Don't you think Dick" snorted a young red head.

"Oh yeah? Well, you can laugh all you want, Wally" snapped back Robin (or as we should call him Dick Grayson.) The two boys started to bicker. Moments before they had all been split into their classes. Wally was now a member of class 2V along with Dick, Kori, Rae and Roy. They all had a laugh once Dick calmed down. He was the one who freaked, but no one could blame him. He was known for not having any time for those who did not walk the straight and narrow.

The titans were currently walking across the large grounds of campus. All around them rose up buildings covered in brick and thick ivy. There were cobblestone paths leading to everywhere you needed to go, there were even small wooden signs showing the direction of places like the canteen and the dorms. Kori'andr (AN: or Starfire) Flew up ahead of them.

"Oh friends! I am simply filled with joy to be here with you all, in this wondrous place!" She flitted around to look into Rae's (Raven) pamphlet.

"Yeah Sta... I mean Kori" Rae droned, "We're in school, oh joy." Kori rolled her eyes and spun around. She wasn't paying the least bit of attention to where she was going and soon enough banged into someone. A yell of outrage could be heard. Kori swung around, a blur of apologies speeding out of her mouth, and tried to help the petite Asian girl to her feet. Jade smiled a thank you and turned her head to find Jinx.

"Cyborg?" she heard someone shout behind her.

"Jinx?" someone else replied. Jade and Kori turned their heads to see the two teenagers staring at each other. Suddenly Jinx stepped forward. She raised her hand as if to tenderly touch the side of his face.

"I h-haven't seen you in so long." She whispered, "And I... never want to see you again!" She screamed and slapped him hard across his face.

**JK**

YAY drama!! Sorry to leave you there, I'll bring round three around in a flash. Hope you liked, please tell me if you want a list of character names (I always get so confused!) Anyways I'll seeya later! Read and review if you want! Bye!


	3. First Impressions

Hello people! This is Applecandra here, back from the dead:) I can't believe that it has been an entire year since I have updated this story, but the writing bug bit me at three and I just wanted to continue:) I warn you though my thought process is probably very different know, but I guess the story will live! YAY! Okay so I won't blather on any longer, here we go!

**JK**

**SMACK!**

When Jinx's hand made contact with Cyborg's face, it felt like a fissure suddenly broke forth. Jade jumped back in disgust from the thoroughly confused Kori. Dick leapt in front of the vulnerable red head, his staff out, challenging anyone who would want to hurt his friends. The atmosphere turned electric. Suddenly the teenagers turned into warriors, only seeing the enemy before them.

But Wally didn't see this at all. All he noticed was a girl, and she had tears in her eyes that were fighting to stay in. Where others saw a menacing glare and weak grip on reality, he saw the shaking knees ready to collapse from emotional shock. So Wally did what any gentleman would do in this situation. He picked her up and ran. Leaving a very bewildered battle field behind him.

"Christ! Do you _kids _think you can just pull out that kind of weaponry on campus? Stand down this minute!" yelled out a burly man who had come speeding over to the scene, "And I mean _all _of you." he continued, eyeing up Dick who reluctantly retracted his staff.

"Now I want all of you to retire to the dormitories you should have been in ten minutes ago! Is that clear?"

"Yes" mumbled the group of teenagers, as they trudged along the path. No small talk was lost between the members of this group as they made their way down the cobbled path. Kori suddenly did not feel like floating along, a strange and sudden sadness had hit her. She did not know what to think of this reaction.

Jade was feeling highly uncomfortable and noticed the red headed 'supe' leering at her. At that moment if looks could kill, poor Roy would be pushing up daisies. He scoffed at her seemingly superior attitude and scanned the area for Wally. No sign of him. He promised himself to give the little idiot a good smack when he saw him.

**JK**

Jinx felt like she was being whisked through one of the nicest dreams she had ever had. Images of landscapes melted before her eyes, till eventually only the colors could be distinguished. It was like a canvas splattered with watercolors waiting to be defined. Her ears were filled with a low humming sound, possibly coming from the warm object surrounding her. The low vibrations soothed her clouded mind.

And then it all seemed to crash to a stop. When Jinx felt her legs reach solid ground, she let out a scream that could have woken the dead.

"Jeannie! Whoa, turn the volume down or something?" protested Wally, "I think my ears are bleeding!" He shook his head to clear the pain. "Looks like I saved you from a pretty tough situation back there, sucks you know? When little dramas pop up, but hey, that's why good old reliable Wally is…."

Jinx whipped around to face her kidnapper, her eyes glowed a dangerous rose. Wally took a step an involuntary step away from her. He watched in amazement as the grass around her started to turn brown and die. A strong wind lifted the boy off his feet and onto his back.

" Who the **flip **do you think you are?" Shouted Jinx. She lunged for him just to have him disappear from her grasp, " I get hauled into this living **hell**" She screamed jumping for him again to no avail "Without any knowledge of where the **heck **I am! I am humiliated in front of everyone **single** person I should be respected by!"

Wally continued dodging her attempts to attack him, letting her ride out the pent up anger. "And next I manage to bump into the last person I wanted to see!" Jinx threw her hands up in frustration, collapsing in a heap on the ground. "Then to top it all off I am manhandled by a freak who has a giant lightning bolt on his chest… why me?" Jinx could feel the sting of fresh tears in her eyes, and quickly turned away so that he would not see.

Wally gently knelt down beside the girl, one hand absentmindedly stroking the stiff blades of grass. He stared at her, she was possibly the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Even when her face was tinged with red from the mix of emotions running through her head. Wally made a decision then and there that he wanted her to stick around, he liked this one.

"So… Is that your natural hair color?"

Jinx stared at him, her mind in pure shock. 'Did he seriously just say that? What is wrong with this boy?' she thought to herself and then something happened. She started to laugh, and when I say laugh I don't mean a giggle. She let out a proper belly laugh that warms you inside and out. Wally smiled down at her, this was a cute look on her. Jinx had tears streaming out of her eyes, in her mind the words 'its not funny, he's stupid and immature' ran through her thoughts but her body would not respond appropriately.

**Snort!**

The duo looked at each other in shock. "Y-y-you just snorted" giggled Wally. Jinx turned bright red one hand covering the offensive nose. It was now Wally's turn to laugh but it was cut short by Jinx giving him a quick slap against the head.

"Shut up, moron" She said, but a slight smile tugged at her lips. She got up and studied her surroundings "You may think you're my Knight in shining arnour but how do I get back to the campus now? When did you decide to think of that hot shot?"

Wally held his hand to the newly formed bump on his scalp, trying to compose himself to some degree. "Um well… Where are we?" The two looked around to see a giant playing green surrounding them, they were in the schools sporting grounds. A long distance away from the dormitories.

An idea suddenly struck Wally "Well sweetheart, you can jump back into my arms" He said, trying to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, his arms stretched out.

"Seriously." She dryly retorted.

" Well its either that or walk back on your own. I for one would love the exercise but I don't think you'll be able to keep up with me." He winked back at her.

"Fine! Turn around" barked Jinx, climbing onto Wally's back trying to ignore his disapointed protest, "And no funny business" she warned.

"Wouldn't even think of it" He blatantly lied back, "Oh by the way, what's your name?"

"Jinx"

"No I mean your real one"

"Just call me Jinx, moron"

"You sure are fiestyyYYY" Squealed Wally before breaking out into a run. Another bump already started to form on his head.

**JK**

Aw Yay! A bit of Jinx and Kid Flashiness:) I hope you all liked that! I'm gonna bring on the next bit soon, seeing as its already half written on my computer. So tell me what you think and hopefully forgive my horrible absence, I am ASHAMED!:( Oh and what would fans of TDI think of a DxC or NoahxIzzy oneshot by me? I love that kind of relationship, NxI is basically me and my boyfriend:) Seeya later, and most definitely soon!


End file.
